1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic transporting system and method, and in particular to an automatic transporting system and method that enhances the transport efficiency of materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, a semiconductor factory usually uses over-head shuttles (OHS) or over-head hoists (OHT) to transport wafers.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional automatic transporting system 1 includes a transport track 11 and multiple transport vehicles 12, 13, 14 and 15. The transport vehicles 12, 13, 14 and 15 are over-head shuttles (OHS) or over-head hoists (OHT) and loaded with front opening unified pods (foup) 16. Multiple foup stockers 17 and 18 are disposed beside the transport track 11. When the transport vehicles 12, 13, 14 and 15 move to the foup stockers 17 and 18, the foups 16 thereon are transported into the foup stockers 17 and 18. Then, the transport vehicles 12, 13, 14 and 15 continue to move along the transport track 11.
Nevertheless, the conventional automatic transporting system 1 has the following drawbacks. When the transport vehicle 14 moves to the foup stocker 17 to load or unload the foup 16, the transport vehicle 15 behind the transport vehicle 14 has to stop to wait until the transport vehicle 14 has loaded or unloaded the foup 16, thereby causing congestion in the automatic transporting system 1. Furthermore, after the transport vehicle 14 has loaded or unloaded the foup 16, the transport vehicle 14 still has to complete the transport track 11. In addition, when one of the transport vehicles (e.g. transport vehicle 13) malfunctions and stops, other transport vehicles (e.g. transport vehicles 14 and 15) behind the malfunctioned transport vehicle stop as well.
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved automatic transporting system. The improved automatic is transporting system enhances the transport efficiency of the front opening unified pods. Even when one of the transport vehicles malfunctions and stops, the transport of the front opening unified pods and processing of the wafers are not adversely affected.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an automatic transporting system. The automatic transporting system comprises a main track, a plurality of transport vehicles, a loading and unloading track, a stocker, a rapid track and an emergency track. The plurality of transport vehicles move on the main track. The loading and unloading track has a first entrance and a first exit. The first entrance and first exit are connected to the main track. The transport vehicles enter the loading and unloading track via the first entrance and enter the main track via the first exit. The stocker is disposed beside the loading and unloading track. The transport vehicles enter the loading and unloading track and stop at the stocker to load and unload a material. The rapid track has a second entrance and a second exit. The second entrance and second exit are connected to the main track. The transport vehicles enter the rapid track via the second entrance and enter the main track via the second exit. The emergency track is connected to the main track. The transport vehicles leave the main track via the emergency track.
Preferably, the automatic transporting system further comprises a first interlock control device disposed on the connection between the first exit and main track to control the passing sequence of the transport vehicles.
Preferably, the automatic transporting system further comprises a second interlock control device disposed on the connection between the second exit and main track to control the passing sequence of the transport vehicles.
Preferably, the material is a front opening unified pod (foup).
Preferably, the stocker is a foup stocker.
Preferably, the transport vehicles are over-head shuttles (OHS) or over-head hoists (OHT).
Preferably, the automatic transporting system further comprises a robot disposed between the loading and unloading track and the stocker to load the material onto the transport vehicles or unload the material from the transport vehicles.
Another object of the invention is to provide an operation method for the automatic transporting system. The method comprises the steps of: guiding the transport vehicles to the loading and unloading track via the first entrance when the transport vehicles require loading or unloading a material; stopping the transport vehicles at the stocker to load or unload the material; guiding the transport vehicles to the main track via the first exit; guiding the transport vehicles to the rapid track via the second entrance to save the transit time thereof; guiding the transport vehicles to the main track via the second exit; and guiding the transport vehicles to the emergency track to leave the main track when the transport vehicles malfunction.
Preferably, the operation method further comprises a step of: using a robot to load the material onto the transport vehicles or unload the material from the transport vehicles.
Preferably, the robot is disposed between the loading and unloading track and the stocker.
Preferably, the operation method further comprises a step of: using a first interlock control device to control the passing sequence of the transport vehicles entering the main track via the first exit and moving on the main track.
Preferably, the first interlock control device is disposed on the connection between the first exit and main track.
Preferably, the operation method further comprises a step of: using a second interlock control device to control the passing sequence of the transport vehicles entering the main track via the second exit and moving on the main track.
Preferably, the second interlock control device is disposed on the connection between the second exit and main track.